


Hydra Russian Edition

by PalePaleFire



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalePaleFire/pseuds/PalePaleFire
Summary: Начиная с 1953 года Баки Барнса каждый год подвергали жесточайшим пыткам, которые он не может забыть.





	Hydra Russian Edition

Стив в очередной раз проснулся от жуткого звука. Он обнимал Баки, прижимал к себе, но тот никак не желал успокаиваться, воя и чуть ли не плача. Стив пытался растормошить его, но ничего не получалось. Баки шептал что-то на русском, периодически жалобно всхлипывая.  
Стив еще раз встряхнул его, чтобы разбудить, и Баки даже не попытался отпихнуть его. Он открыл несчастные потерянные глаза, взмахнул слипшимися мокрыми ресницами и долго смотрел на Стива, будто не узнавая.  
Стив нежно провел пальцами по его лицу, убирая за уши растрепавшиеся волосы.  
— Баки, тебе опять снился этот кошмар? — спросил Стив, нежно прижимая к себе сильное тело.  
— Да, — выдохнул Баки. — Прости. Это слишком глубоко во мне.  
— Я надеюсь, что ты когда-нибудь сможешь рассказать мне, что же тебя так мучает.  
— Нет, — Баки помотал головой и сел, опираясь на единственную руку. — Стив, это слишком ужасно.  
— Что может быть ужаснее того, что с тобой сделала Гидра? Твои воспоминания, твоя рука? Прости, не хотел тебя напоминать. — Стив почти всхлипнул. — Прости меня, если сможешь. Я не искал тебя.  
— Рука? — оскалился Баки. — Стив, это только тело. Они делали гораздо более ужасные вещи.  
— Стирали тебе память?  
Баки зло усмехнулся, вскочил и заходил по комнате, не обращая внимания на то, что легкие пижамные штаны сползли совсем низко, обнажая лобковые волосы. Полосы лунного света, пробивающиеся сквозь жалюзи, расчерчивали его тело.  
— Баки, — простонал Стив. — Прекрати ходить и иди сюда. Мы вместе. Мы со всем справимся.  
— Как можно с этим справиться?! — закричал Баки и вцепился единственной рукой в волосы.  
Стив поднялся, подошел, обнял его сзади, аккуратно выпутывая руку из волос. Поцеловал в шею и жарко дохнул на ухо:  
— Мы справимся. Расскажи.  
Баки вывернулся из его объятий, плюхнулся на постель и широко, зло усмехнулся.  
— Стив, ты ведешь себя ничуть не лучше их. Я хочу забыть, понимаешь? Я хочу забыть и не могу. Это не стиралось никакими обнулениями. Я помню это навсегда, лучше, чем имя собственной матери. Лучше, чем вкус твоей задницы сразу после Аззано.  
Стив смутился, покраснел и опустил глаза. Ему до сих пор было неловко от того, с какое легкостью Баки говорил про их отношения.  
Баки продолжил:  
— Стив, ты такой чистый, такой открытый. Ты просто не представляешь, каким бывает насилие.  
— Они насиловали тебя? — в ужасе спросил Стив, представляя себе десяток солдат, которые издевались над Баки.  
— Да я бы им хуи поотрывал, если бы они попробовали, — отмахнулся Баки. — Ментальное насилие, Стив. Ты просто не представляешь.  
Стив рухнул перед ним на колени, беспорядочно поглаживая бедра и плечи Баки. Тот уставился на него невидящими глазами.  
— Я всегда знал, какой сейчас год, — начал он. — Всегда. Начиная с года смерти Сталина. Каждый год. Каждый гребаный год. Сначала это было радио. Но потом… потом появились телевизионные программы. Каждый год. Эта карта… Куранты… Брови… Брови — это было самое ужасное. Как две собирающиеся спариться гусеницы. Толстые, жирные, мохнатые.  
Стив нахмурился, не понимая, о чем говорит Баки. Его руки замерли на крепких бедрах. Он пытался поймать взгляд Баки. Но Баки смотрел куда-то глубоко в себя.  
— У меня тренированная память, — сказал Баки. — Обнуления не помогали. Это засело в самой глубине мозга. Это не вытравить.  
— Что «это»? — напряженно спросил Стив. — Баки, скажи мне. Я готов помочь тебе всем, чем угодно.  
— Ты не поможешь. Мне никто не поможет. Они уже мертвы, и кости их истлели в кремлевской стене, но я помню.  
Стив напряженно смотрел на Баки, пытаясь понять, о чем он говорит.  
Баки перекосил рот, потер лоб и сказал странным, низким, вязким голосом:  
— Dorogie sootechestvenniki! Dorogie tovarischi I druz’a! Idut poslednie minuty tysiacha deviatsot semidesiatogo goda. — Баки ранено посмотрел на Стива и сказал своим обычным тоном: — Каждый год. Каждый гребаный год, начиная с тысяча девятьсот пятьдесят третьего. Сначала я ждал, что им надоест. Потом надеялся на миссию в новогоднюю ночь. Но на новогодние ночи никогда не назначали миссий.  
— Господи, Баки, но что с тобой делали? — недоумевающе спросил Стив, продолжая поглаживать Баки.  
Он пытался понять своего друга и любовника, но осознавал, что что-то упускает. Он не знал русского.  
— Sovetskii narod provozhaet ego s soznaniem ispolnennogo dolga, s horoshim nastroeniem. У них всегда было хорошее настроение. Они слушали, и наливали мне это ужасное советское шампанское, и кормили салатом из селедки со свеклой, а потом требовали, чтобы я пересказывал. Эти брови! Этот голос! Стив, это кошмар каждого моего года.  
Стив в недоумении распахнул свои невероятные глаза, вглядываясь в Баки.  
— Они мучили тебя едой и выпивкой? И чужими бровями?  
— Ты не понимаешь! — в отчаянии воскликнул Баки.  
— Я не понимаю, — ответил Стив, почти плача.  
— Сначала был Левитан, — горестно начал объяснять Баки и длинно выматерился на русском, поминая неизвестного Левитана.  
— Кто это? Что он с тобой делал? — Стив был обескуражен. Он смотрел в лицо Баки, видел его горестно сведенные брови, горькую усмешку на губах, и пытался понять, что такого с Баки делали, что даже спустя столько лет это так его ранит.  
— О, он был хороший мужик, — ответил Баки. — Ну то есть я его никогда не видел, но у него был приятный голос. И никаких бровей.  
— Это он отдавал тебе приказы? — изумился Стив, даже не предполагая, что у тех, кто приказывал Зимнему Солдату, была личность.  
— О нет, он никому ничего не приказывал. Просто голос. А потом… Сначала эта поросячья кукурузная рожа. Господи, да ты выговорить не сможешь, если я скажу.  
— Что скажешь? Баки, пожалуйста! Скажи мне! Я все для тебя сделаю, только скажи мне, что мне сделать.  
Стив поднялся и зашагал из угла в угол.  
— С него все началось, — объяснил Баки. — Материалы двадцатого съезда Коммунистической партии Советского союза. Разоблачение культа личности. Оттепель. После него меня надолго перестали замораживать. Я помню каждую строчку материалов этого гребаного съезда наизусть. Всегда буду помнить. Это невозможно забыть. Каждую гребаную строчку, ни в одной из которых не было ни малейшего смысла!  
— Баки! — изумился Стив. — Они тебя мучили советской пропагандой? Но… обнуления… Ты же… ты же забывал все! Как ты можешь помнить это?  
Стив подошел к Баки, обнял его.  
— Тебе это снится?  
— V eti gody predstoin obespechit’ suschestvennyi rost nashei ekonomiki i vyvesti ee na bolee vysokuu traektoriu razvitia — traektoriu uskorenia.  
— Что? — изумился Стив, совершенно не понимая того, о чем говорит Баки.  
Тот повторил по-английски:  
— В эти годы предстоит обеспечить существенный рост нашей экономики и вывести ее на более высокую траекторию развития — траекторию ускорения.  
Стив изумился еще сильнее. В этой длинной фразе не было даже признаков смысла.  
— Какую траекторию? Какого развития. Баки, о чем ты?  
— Ты не хочешь этого знать. А я помню материалы всех семи съездов КПСС наизусть. Каждую запятую. Эти красные книжки с золотым тиснением…  
— Какие книжки? Ты говоришь о той, в которой были записаны твои коды? Но мы ее нашли и уничтожили! Больше ничего не будет, никаких кодов!  
Стив был совершенно растерян. Он не понимал, о чем говорит его любимый. Он погладил Баки по волосам, приподняв за подбородок, поцеловал.  
— Я люблю тебя. Я изгоню из тебя этих демонов.  
— Razvivat' novye progressivnye vidy i formy kul'turnogo obsluzhivaniya. Rasshiryat' set' teatrov, kinoteatrov, muzeev, cirkov, koncertnyh zalov, detskih muzykal'nyh i hudozhestvennyh shkol, povysit' rol' klubnyh uchrezhdenij v organizacii dosuga naseleniya, osobenno na sele, — сокрушенно ответил Баки.  
Стив сдвинул брови, непонимающе посмотрев на Баки. Он был готов к чему угодно: к тому, что Баки истязали электрошоком, психологически мучали и программировали. И действительно, эти программы остались в нем до сих пор. Стив понимал, что без помощи вытащить все это из Баки невозможно. Но он не ожидал, что программа будет такой странной.  
Баки зло улыбнулся и перевел:  
— Развивать новые прогрессивные виды и формы культурного обслуживания. Расширять сеть театров, кинотеатров, музеев, цирков, концертных залов, детских музыкальных и художественных школ, повысить роль клубных учреждений в организации досуга населения, особенно на селе. — Помолчал и добавил: — Повысить пропускную и провозную способности железных дорог, и в первую очередь на направлениях, связывающих Центр с Уралом, Западной Сибирью, Поволжьем и югом европейской части страны, Казахстаном и Средней Азией. Увеличить перерабатывающую способность сортировочных, грузовых и пассажирских станций. Ускорить дальнейшее развитие и техническое переоснащение локомотивных и вагонных депо, заводов по ремонту подвижного состава, производству запасных частей и стрелочных переводов.  
— Что? — Стив посмотрел на Баки странно и не смог ничего ему сказать. Он думал о том, что надо было сделать с его другом, чтобы тот цитировал подобную бессмыслицу.  
— На-и-зусть, — объяснил Баки.  
— Что наизусть? — не понял Стив.  
— Все! — ответил Баки.  
— Что «все»? — Стив все еще не понимал, о чем идет речь.  
— Материалы съездов КПСС. Материалы пленумов. Стенограммы пленарных заседаний.  
— Что? — Стив изумился еще больше, потому что совершенно не представлял себе, о чем сейчас говорил Баки. — Какие пленумы? Какие заседания? Какое наизусть? Чем они тебя мучили?  
— О, Стив, ты такой тормоз. Вот этим всем. Тома. Томищи. Наизусть. Каждый год.  
— Как наизусть каждый год? Зачем? — Стив явно был в шоке и не понимал, о чем говорит Баки. Он снова погладил его по лицу и спросил: — Баки, ты уверен?  
— Блядь, Стив! Пытка не бывает «зачем»!  
— Они тебя пытали?  
— А ты считаешь, что блевать сладким игристым вином в смеси с селедкой, свеклой и майонезом, а потом пересказывать новогодние речи генсеков — это не пытка?  
— Блевать в новый год? — Стив вообще перестал понимать, что Баки пытается ему сказать. — Но… почему? Почему ты блевал в новый год? — Стив непонимающе посмотрел на Баки и опустился перед ним на колени. — Ты что-то путаешь?  
— Потому что лаборантки были ласковые и заботливые, — устало объяснил Баки. — Потому что регламент. Потому что даже суперсолдат не способен переварить такую смесь.  
— Какую смесь?  
— Seledka pod shuboi, oliv’e и sovetskoe shаmpanskoe.  
— Баки, я тебя не понимаю.  
— Да я уже заметил, — сокрушенно произнес Баки.  
— Я пытаюсь тебя понять. Пожалуйста, расскажи мне. — Стив опустился рядом и положил голову Баки на колени, тихо прошептав, уверенный, что тот услышит: — Пожалуйста.  
— Стив, я полночи пытаюсь тебе объяснить. Это невозможно объяснить. В этом нет логики. Это абсурд.  
— Что значит «абсурд»? — Стив изумился, снова поднимая глаза на Баки. — Как абсурд мог отдавать тебе команды?  
— Знаешь что, — разозлился Баки. — Не пойти бы тебе нахуй?  
— Почему нахуй? — не понял сходу Стив.  
— Потому что я перед тобой наизнанку выворачиваюсь, а ты все время твердишь, что не понимаешь!  
— Действительно, не пойти ли мне нахуй, — задумчиво произнес Стив, опрокидывая Баки на кровать. — Если у нас еще осталась смазка.  
— Goruche-smazochnye materialy, — буркнул Баки и кивнул на тумбочку. — Там.  
Стив мог ничего не понять из того, что говорил Баки — в этом действительно не было никакого смысла. Но градус отчаяния Стив уловил в точности. Если Баки действительно помнит все эти лишенные логики и связности слова, все эти тома, это будет посерьезнее кодов к Зимнему Солдату. Это безумие в его чистом, незамутненном виде.  
Стив нежно обнял Баки, прижимая его голову к своей груди, скользнул ниже, высвобождая из пижамных штанов полувозбужденный член. Надо перебить впечатления и себе, и Баки. 

 

***  
Стив пересказал Наташе все, что услышал от Баки за последние ночи, дословно процитировав даже русские слова.  
— Не думала, что Зимний Солдат так слаб желудком, — сказала та. — Хотя, конечно, сладкое игристое и селедка под шубой сразу после крио… Не бери в голову, Стив. Я знаю лекарство.  
— Какое лекарство? — Стив изумленно посмотрел на Наташу, не понимая, о чем та говорит.  
— Я пришлю Барнсу, — ответила она и оборвала связь.  
Через несколько дней на имя Баки во дворец Т’Чаллы пришла посылка. В ней была книжка на русском с пожилым носатым кудрявым мужчиной на обложке.  
Баки читал эту книжку весь день. Стив наблюдал за тем, как Баки меняется в лице, как разглаживаются морщины на лбу, как появляется первая улыбка. Как Баки перелистывает страницы, слюнявя пальцы живой руки, и счастливо улыбается, наконец дойдя до конца.  
— Это гениально, — сказал Баки. — Это просто обязано сработать. Стив, это непереводимо, но это совершенно прекрасно. Мы обязаны слетать в Израиль на концерт!  
— Куда на концерт? — Стив удивленно посмотрел на Баки, снова не понимая, о чем тот говорит.  
— В Тель-Авив или в Хайфу, пофиг, — ответил Баки. — Я уже обожаю этого мужика. Вот послушай! Imeya, chto druz'yam skazat', my myslim — znachit, sushchestvuem; a kto zovet menya derzat', puskaj kirpich raskolet huem.  
— Переведи, — попросил Стив.  
Баки задумался и нагло улыбнулся.  
— Если мне есть, что сказать друзьям, я мыслю, а значит, я существую. И если кто-то зовет меня совершать дерзновенные поступки, пусть расколет хуем кирпич, — Баки заржал, притянул Стива к себе и сказал: — Все хорошо, мелкий! Это настоящая книга заклинаний.

**Author's Note:**

> В подарок для Снежыка


End file.
